The First Time
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Some moments and feelings as Daya and Shreya consummate their marriage. This is a passionate DAREYA ONESHOT but not too bold that is to say you won't have to shun your faces in disgrace by having read and enjoyed a make out scene on our favorite couple. Yeah, so have a look and comment.


**The First Time**

It was a cold wintry night. Dressed in night pants and a spaghetti top, she stood staring outside the window waiting. He wasn't there yet. Shreya had never thought this day would dawn in her life. But it had. And she was happy. She was excited and nervous as well. She had fantasized about him yes - a lot of times. But that was her dream and this was reality. She wanted it and she didn't. She was scared. They hadn't even shared a simple kiss before this. She didn't even know if she would be able to kiss him properly. She had been going through few of those magazines who offered kissing tips. But they didn't help all. Instead they had her feeling more jittery.  
A wave of excitement ran through her when she thought how would it actually feel when they would be so close to other.

Daya entered the room and saw her staring out of the window. He bolted the door.  
Sensing his presence in the room, she turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.  
"Are you okay? You look shaken", he said standing a few feet away from her.  
"Just Nervous", she said her voice coming strangely high pitched.  
"Don't worry wife. You will be fine" said Daya smiling.  
Shreya laughed.  
"It's incredible isn't it? We are married! We are husband and wife", she said.  
"When you got engaged to Siddharth, I had lost all hope. I had thought I had lost you forever"  
"Shhh... Not today Daya. That is past now. I don't want any of those painful memories to come between us today. Certainly not tonight" she said.  
"It will just be you and me tonight and forever, I promise" he whispered.  
She kept staring at him as he came closer and closer till they were inches apart.  
He pulled her into an embrace and she relaxed onto his broad chest.

Her heart leaped in happiness. They had made it. Paving their way through worries, painful situations and heartaches, they had emerged victorious. They were together and she was going to make the most of it. They separated and he removed her hair clip letting her hair fall onto her bare shoulders.

His arms tightened around her waist as her bent down to kiss her for the very first time. She felt as if her heart had stopped beating altogether. She just couldn't describe this feeling. They had held hands and maybe embraced a few times earlier. But this was different. She stood quite still letting him explore her lips. When it was over she felt embarrassed. Their first kiss had turned out to be really soppy and wet - because of her.

"Relax Shreya. I know you are nervous. But it going to be fine" he said.  
She nodded and parted her lips slightly.  
He kissed her again and this time it felt much much better. She loved the sounds they made when the kiss became particularly intense.  
"It's so quiet in here" she said in a breathy tone.  
"The silence will disappear soon. It would be a lot more noisy then" said Daya with a meaningful look at her.  
She gave him a shy smile.  
He buried his face in her hair kissing her neck rather aggressively.  
"Ohhh" she murmured closing her eyes.  
"Are you feeling all right?" he asked rubbing her bare arms.  
She brushed her lips on his lightly. "To be honest this thing is freaking me out. This is my first time and I... uh... don't know how I am feeling"  
"This is my first time as well but I am feeling rather horny if you ask me" he said smiling naughtily.  
She whacked him arm.  
"This is our first time and I want it to be good", she said.  
"Trust me it is going to be perfect" he said kissing her.

She pulled herself away from his grasp and went to his desk where his laptop lay open.  
"I could do with some music. Besides I love your song collection", she said.  
"Yeah it will help set the mood as well" he said watching her.  
She hit the play button on his playlist and stood there with his back to his listening to the soft music.

Daya moved towards her. One arm around her waist and the other grasping her arm, he tugged her backward. She felt her broad body framing her from behind. She did not object and rested her head on his shoulder her eyes closed.

He suckled her ear lobe and kissed her neck wildly. "Ohhh god" she moaned arching her back.  
He was glad to see she was feeling aroused.

She faced him.  
"How do you feel?" he asked grazing hungrily at her neck.  
"There is this churning feeling at the pit of my stomach. But it feels amazing" she said running her hands up and down his back.  
"That's good" he said and then he slipped his hands under her shirt to touch her soft skin.  
She shuddered as his warm hands explored her body. The air was cold and she felt goosebumps erupt over her arms with the slightest of his touches. He roamed his hands all over her stomach applying the right pressure which had her writhing in pleasure.

She pulled at his shirt as he kissed her jawline.  
"You are so beautiful. I just can't stop myself" he whispered throatily.  
"Please don't" she answered.  
"Let's make this slow. You are going to enjoy it" he said pressing him palms against her stomach.  
"So are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yes. Ready for everything" she smiled.  
He pushed her onto the bed and then got in beside her covering them with a blanket.  
They kissed again this time Shreya taking an active part.  
"I am just going to take this off" said Daya pulling the straps of her shirt. She helped him pull it over her head. He slid off her night pants as well.  
"Don't worry. It won't hurt at all" he whispered kissing her forehead.  
He ran his hands over her arms, her stomach and thighs occasionally planting wet kisses. He could see her body react to his touches. He could see her nubs harden as her touched the outline of her inner wear.  
"You are still clothed" she said.  
"Oh yeah! One second" he said and pulled off his shirt.  
Putting his entire weight on her they kissed again, more passionately.

Half an hour later they were they laying in the bed. It was incredible. Her first time - their first time was amazing. She felt sleepy. She was wearing one of his shirts and had her back to him. His arm was wrapped around her stomach and the other lay entwined in hers.

"Daya? Are you awake?" she questioned.  
"Yeah." he replied.  
"I just wanted to say I love you" she said turning to face him.  
"I love you too" pulling her on his chest.  
They snuggle closer feeling content as sleep overpowers them both and they fall into a peaceful slumber.

 **END**


End file.
